


Another Lesson Learned

by vampiric_mcd



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric_mcd/pseuds/vampiric_mcd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The most important lesson he's learned, is this</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Lesson Learned

  
Title: Another Lesson Learned  
Author: The Angelic Vampire ([](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/profile)[**vampiric_mcd**](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/))  
Rating: PG  
Focus: Rodney McKay  
Summary: _The most important lesson he's learned, is this…_  
A/N: Unbetaed and my first SGA fic , most probably crossposted.

Rodney thinks that the most important lesson he's learned in this galaxy – or any other for that matter – is the fact that there are different kinds of smarts.

There is Ronon, whose unconscious predator stalk still speaks of innocence lost and something vulnerable beneath that dreadlock veneer. There is Teyla, strong and a leader for her people, a woman who can relate to people in spite of the seemingly thick barrier protecting her – or them. There is John, who qualified for Mensa and didn't care for labels, who saved people despite common sense and saw through you even if you didn't. And there is Elizabeth, who reasons when she has to and speaks in riddles when she can. Carson, afraid of his own abilities but yet so confidant when saving lives, hanging on by a thread. There is Radek who swears most beautifully and _*thinks*_ and **dreams** and is perhaps a version of Rodney, if things could have been different – more easygoing and more harsh.  
He thinks of himself in terms of pure genius of course, but sometimes so unbearably stupid when it comes to the obvious things like friendship and affection.

The most important lesson he's learned, is this… Any of these people – his people – are capable of pure brilliance – different yet equal.

He'll *lick* a lemon before he tells them that though.

_   
**Stargate Atlantis fic: Another Lesson Learned**   
_


End file.
